Dragon's Herald
by Methyas
Summary: Lieutenant Kjonarii Fireblade finally gets that letter of recommendation to join the Penitus Occulatus, but fate has a different plan for her. She ends up in Helgen and, after surviving a dragon attack with little more than her life, she starts having odd visions and dreams. Are these real, or is she going mad? And more importantly, what does Dovah Qolaas mean?


"You're raid against those bandits in White River Watch was reckless and could've gotten you and the men under your command killed, guardsman." Commander Caius said, pacing back and forth in front of Kjonarii and the guards she had brought with her to White River Watch to deal with the bandits there.

Kjonarii refrained from biting her lip. Hajvarr Ironhand was now in the Dragonsreach dungeon with the rest of his gang. However, she had acted against orders and struck preemptively. "Yes, Sir."

"Good work." He said, stopping. "All of you. The sign of a good guard is initiative and a willingness to do what's right despite your orders. Even better, you all lived through it." Kjonarii and the other guards relaxed and Commander Caius smirked. "You've all earned a double ration for the week, including, but no more than, one free pint of mead." Kjonarii and her guards all cheered raucously. "Use it wisely. Back to the barracks, after the capture of Hajvarr, you've all earned it."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Kjonarii, a word."

"Yes, Commander?"

"You leadership today was remarkable. You convinced six men, some of whom have been in the Whiterun Guard longer than I have, to go with you and capture that thief. You also made sure every one of them made it out of there alive. I'm promoting you to Lieutenant and," He paused for effect, "I'm also more inclined to write that letter of recommendation you've been asking for. Good work."

Kjonarii smiled wildly and exerted more self control than she thought she had in order to keep from hugging the man in front of her. She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Sir."

"Join the men in the barracks. I reckon they've already had more than enough mead for the night."

"Yes, Sir" Kjonarii turned and headed down to the barracks as Captain Vala approached the Commander. She could hear the laughter and loud boasts from up the stairs. She entered and the guards cheered. Torsten, one of those that went with her to White River Watch, handed her a tankard already filled with mead.

"So, Kjonarii, how'd the chat with Commander Caius go?"

"I've been promoted. Remarkable leadership, he said." The mead was gone before the night shift was called and the stories only got more exaggerated.

"Morning shift! Off those cots!" Captain Vala screamed from the doorway, ringing the cow bell. "Too much mead or not, you've still got a job to do!"

Kjonarii rolled off the cot and hurried into her armor. A new shield rested in her chest, a sign of her promotion, no doubt. She and the other guards assigned to the morning shift marched out into the light of predawn on the streets.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Commander Caius and the Jarl want to talk to you."

"The Jarl?"

"Yes. The Jarl. They're expecting you by sunrise, so hurry it up."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kjonarii went up stairs and stopped in front of the Jarl's throne. Commander Caius was there. She placed her right fist just below her left collar bone and nodded in salute. "I've been asked for?"

"You've done a service for the city, Lieutenant. That Hajvarr Ironhand has been a problem on the roads for years now. It is with great honor that I introduce you to Commander Maro of the Penitus Occulatus."

"The… Penitus Occulatus…?" Commander Maro walked down stairs from the war room escorted by the Jarl's steward, Proventus Avenicci. Kjonarii cleared her throat and saluted the man. "Sir."

He saluted her back. "Jarl Balgruuf informs me that you've recently earned a letter of recommendation to be considered for the Penitus Occulatus. You've already demonstrated a knack for initiative and you have a well placed sense of duty." He looked her over. "Report to the Imperial City in Cyrodiil and check in with Legate Asvius Soraen. She'll test your real worth. Pass the training and you've earned one the most respectable jobs in the Empire: the defense of the Emperor."

"Yes, Sir."

"Congratulations, Lieutenant." Commander Caius said.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll set out as soon as I can."

Kjonarii showed her writ of passage to the gate guard. He looked it over. "Looking to join the Penitus Occulatus, are we? Commander Maro's rough on the recruits, but he's a good man." He looked up as a battle horn sounded. "Quickly now, find cover!" He shoved her aside and ran to the trees. An Imperial leaped over her and his boot hit her head, striking her unconscious.

The clattering of hooves and the creaking of carriage wheels stirred her awake. Her head throbbed painfully as she looked around. She was bound, hands behind her back. A blond Nord sat in front of her, also bound. He wore blue Stormcloak armor. "Ah, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border and got caught up in that ambush, like that thief over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks. If not for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He looked to the man next to Kjonarii. "What's with him, huh? They've gagged him."

"You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, true High King of Skyrim."

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? Gods, if they've captured you-"

"Shut up back there." The cart driver said. They passed through the gates to the village. "General Tullius, Sir! The headsman is waiting."

"Good. Let's get this over with." The carts rolled to a stop.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping?" The horse thief asked.

"Why do you think? End on the line."

"Kynareth, Dibella, Akatosh! Divines, please help me!" Lokir pleaded as Ulfric dropped off the cart.

"Face your death with some courage, thief.". The Nord in front of Kjonarii said, standing. The thief dropped off the cart next.

"Step towards the block when we call your name." An Imperial captain said

"Empire loves their damn lists."

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric walked over to the block.

"It has been an honor… Jarl Ulfric."

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! You can't do this! I'm not a rebel!" Lokir ran and was shot down by an archer.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The Nord who now stood next to Kjonarii glared at the imperial soldier as he walked to the block. "You there, step forward." Kjonarii did as instructed. She didn't fancy getting cut down running like a coward. "Who are you?" He turned to the heavily armored woman next to him. "What do we do, Captain? She's not on the list."

"She was captured along with the Rebels, wasn't she? She goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain. At least you'll die in your homeland, kinsman. Follow the Captain, prisoner." The Captain turned on her heel and march toward the block. Kjonarii followed.

 _The Legion's not like this. This isn't what Father described._

"Give them their last rites." The captain ordered. A priestess of Arkay stepped forward.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines-"

A Stormcloak stepped forward. "For the love of Talos, shut up and get on with it."

"As you wish." He fell to his knees and rested his head on the block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me today, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The headsman brought his axe down and severed the man's head off. The captain nudged his body aside with her boot.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said solemnly. A loud sound, unlike anything Kjonarii had heard, echoed throughout the village.

"What was that?" The imperial who had called Ulfric's name asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on." The general said.

The captain pointed at Kjonarii. "Next, the Nord in the rags."

"Up to the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Kjonarii stepped towards the block and rested her head on it. She braced for the blow as the headsman raised his axe. A large flying creature with scales black as Oblivion circled overhead and landed on the top of the tower behind the headsman. He stumbled, dropping his axe as the ground shook with the force of the creatures landing.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" The creature opened its maw and thunder knocked Kjonarii to the ground. She struggled onto her feet and stumbled away from the creature, arrows and spells flew all around her, all aimed for the creature. Thunder sounded again and it took to the skies. The sun was shrouded in rolling clouds, lightning flashed violently between them. Fire fell like rain, setting the village ablaze.

"Over here!" Ralof yelled over the chaos. "We have to get inside! Follow me!" Kjonarii moved as fast as she could given that her ankles were bound together. Ralof jumped backwards as a house came down in front of him. He turned and went for the western tower. Kjonarii shambled after him. Another Stormcloak hoisted Kjonarii off of her feet and carried her the last few yards. They closed the door behind them. Ralof turned to Ulfric. "What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Up through the tower." They heard the monster roar. "Now!" Ralof cut Kjonarii's binds and followed Gunjar up through the tower. Gunjar stopped and held Ralof still. The dragon's jaws crashed through the wall, crushing the poor souls in front of them.

"Down to the inn, one at a time. You first." Gunjar grabbed Kjonarii's hand and wheeled her in front of him. "Go, we'll follow when you're clear." She nodded. The jump was dangerous. The roof was on fire and the hole was barely seven feet wide and certainly ten to fifteen feet below her. She jumped and landed. She fell onto her side as her ankle cracked She scrambled to her feet as the roof caved in, cutting the others off. She raced down the remains of the stairs and outside.

"Get the boy out of here, I need to find General Tullius and join the defense." The list bearer ordered another solider. He looked at Kjonarii. "Still alive, prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way." He darted for the wall as the dragon swooped low. Kjonarii bumped into the wall and crouched as the dragon landed on it. An Imperial knocked a villager out of the way as the creature loosed fire from its maw. The villager lifted a girl off the ground and ran, a battlemage and a soldier jogging with him.

"Come on prisoner." The imperial ordered. He led her back out into where the prisoners had gathered. Ralof and most of the others who were with her in the tower were headed for the keep. "Ralof, damn traitor! Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar and you're not stopping us this time."

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Kjonarii jogged over to Ralof and they all headed into the keep.

"What now, Jarl Ulfric?"

"We either wait and pray the dragon doesn't bring the keep down on our heads, or we find a way out of here. Are any of you from Helgen?"

"Aye. Me and Dunya grew up here." Gunjar said.

"Are there any other entrances to the keep?"

"Guard Captain Ronik had a way of getting reinforcements from Falkreath, but nobody ever crossed the road."

"Then there's bound to be a tunnel or something."

"Get this gate open." The Imperial captain said from the other side of the gate. The Stormcloaks drew their weapons and moved to either side of the gate. The Captain blocked Gunjar's axe with her shield, drawing her sword. "Damn rebels!" Gunjar fell to the Captain's sword. She moved so the soldiers behind her could enter. The skirmish ended quickly with a Stormcloak victory. Only Gunjar and one other fell.

"You there, what's your name?" Ulfric said, addressing Kjonarii.

"Kjonarii, Sir."

"It wouldn't do to leave you without the ability to protect yourself from imperials, should the need arise. Take what you need." She nodded and took Gunjar's armor. Dunya helped Kjonarii into the cuirass. It was loose, but it would have to do. She grabbed the other felled Stormcloak's sword and shield and nodded to Ulfric. "Let's go then, quickly." The hall in front of them caved in. "Blast! That dragon's still out there." He looked around. "There was another gate in that room. We'll need to go that way." The four of them filed through the second gate using the Captain's key. They proceeded carefully, staying close to the wall in case of a cave in.

"Troll's blood… it's a torture room." Ralof whispered. Thankfully, the room was empty. There were a few scattered potions and some gold which the group took. The stone work halls gave way to an underground tunnel system that lead outside.

"Ralof, take the new blood here and head to Riverwood with word of the dragon attack. The rest of us will be in Windhelm."

"Safe travels." Ralof said. Ralof and Kjonarii turned south and headed down the path. The dragon was gone. "By Talos… a real dragon." The roar came again and Ralof darted over to the trees, Kjonarii following. It flew north and was gone over the mountain. "Looks like he's gone for good." He started walking down the path. "My sister, Gerdur, runs the mill in Riverwood, I'm sure she'd help us out. It's probably best if we split up. I'll see you in Riverwood."


End file.
